Shall we dance ?
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Luffy est amoureux de Sanji mais ne lui a jamais avoué ses sentiments pour lui. Et si une fête de bienvenue en l'honneur de Brook, son nouveau membre l'aidé a se confesser ? Aura-t-il le cran de lui avouer ou restera t il toujours comme ça...


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous...**

**J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en voyant l'image qui va avec... Cette fiction contient du yaoi donc ceux qui sont contre passés votre chemin sinon bonne lecture... Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shall we dance?<strong>

**Luffy P.O.V **

J'étais sur le Sunny en train de regarder tout le monde faire la fête, danser, boire ou chanter, bref s'amuser quoi… Moi j'étais en haut, appuyais sur la rambarde entre la cuisine et la pelouse où tout le monde faisaient la fête, une chope d'alcool à la main et un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Je regardais mes nakama fêtaient la bienvenue à Brook, squelette ambulant, notre nouveau musicien. À les regarder, on ne dirait pas que l'on vient d'en baver sur Thriller Bark. Je regardais tout particulièrement Zoro et Sanji. Je ne leur dirais jamais mais je savais qu'ils s'étaient partagé ma douleur extraite de mon corps par Kuma. Je me sentais coupable pour cela, jamais ils auraient du faire ça…

Je vois Usopp et Chopper me faire de grands gestes et leurs répondit d'un petit signe de la main… Moi qui d'ordinaire serais avec eux pour faire la fête je souhaitais être seul…

Je finissais ma chope et vais la poser dans l'évier de la cuisine, l'antre de Sanji, pour qui je nourrissais secrètement des sentiments depuis un moment déjà mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Je laissais échapper une larme que j'essuyais d'un revers de main et je re sortis dehors. Je me remis à la même place et continuais de les observer.

Je sentis quelqu'un se mettre à côté de moi et constatais que c'était Robin. Elle, elle savait que ma bêtise et ma naïveté n'était qu'une façade, qu'en faite j'étais très réfléchi et intelligent mais que je pensais à trop de chose en même temps d'où le faite que mon cerveau fumait de temps en temps…

« -Tu n'ai pas en bas avec les autres Robin ?

-Toi non plus Luffy, me répond-t-elle. Tu devrais essayais d'en parler avec lui… Qui sait peu être aura tu une surprise en faisant ça…

-Et toi ? Quand comptes-tu te déclarer à Franky ? Lui rétorquais-je.

Je la vis rougir légèrement. On en avait parlé tout les deux, moi de mon attirance pour Sanji et elle pour Franky.

-Et bien un jour peut être, me répond-t-elle

-C'est une manière détourné de dire jamais….

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, mais pas totalement… Bien je retourne en bas… Essai de t'amuser quand même Capitaine »

Elle me laissa seul à réfléchir à la signification de sa dernière phrase. Je la vis se mettre à côté de Franky, surement pour profiter un peu plus de sa présence. Tandis que je les regardais toujours, je sentis quelqu'un prendre sa place juste à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Je reconnaitrais son odeur de cigarette entre mille pour savoir que c'était Sanji qui avait prit sa place.

« -Alors Luffy tu ne viens pas t'amuser avec nous ? Tu manques à tout le monde en bas tu sais…

-Eh bien non je n'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête mais retourne s'y toi, lui répliquais-je.

-Et bien si tu ne participes pas moi non plus alors car ce n'est pas marrant s'il manque quelqu'un… »

Je sentais mes joues rosir légèrement à cette phrase. On resta dans le calme, lui à fumer sa cigarette et moi à tous les regarder s'amuser, un petit sourire collait aux lèvres d'être à côté de la personne que j'aime. D'ailleurs je me demandais si Sanji aimait quelqu'un.

« -Dit Sanji, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-Eh bien je dois avouer que oui, me répond-t-il, après avoir expiré.

J'eus un pincement au cœur.

-Elle est sur le bateau ?

-Oui

Il y eu un moment de silence que Sanji coupa.

-Et toi Capitaine ?

-….

-….

-J'aime quelqu'un oui et qui est sur le bateau mais je sais que c'est impossible entre nous, lui expliquais-je.

-Je vois et pourquoi si c'est pas indiscret ?

-Car il préfère les femmes. »

Le silence retomba entre nous. Nous écoutions Brook qui commença à jouer une musique douce. Je vis Usopp invitait Nami à danser ainsi que Franky et Robin qui se mettaient sur la piste improvisé qu'était devenu le pont. Je pouvais voir que Zoro s'était endormi contre le mat avec Chopper qui dormais aussi entre ses jambes. Ils étaient mignons.

Je vis Sanji se retournais vers moi et me faire une mini révérence.

« Shall we dance ? » (M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?)

Je le regardais les joues totalement rouges.

« With Pleasure » (Avec plaisir)

Il se relève et me fit un petit sourire et nous descendons rejoindre les autres.

Il commença à me prendre la main droite et mis l'autre dans mon dos alors que moi je posais ma main sur son bras. Ne sachant pas danser, je me laissais guider par Sanji tout en regardant le sol, totalement timide et les joues rouges.

Je me repassais en boucle se qu'il m'avait avoué plus tôt. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que cette personne avait de la chance.

« -Dit Sanji, la personne que tu aimes et au courant de tes sentiments ?

-Oui et non… Et toi ?

-Non j'ai trop peur de perdre son amitié en faisant cela

-Je te comprends.. Moi je trouve que ce soir et le bon soir pour se déclarer pour tout le monde... Pour ma part j'ai bien crus la perdre à Thriller Bark

-Comme tout le monde, lui dis-je

-Oui c'est vrai

-Et tu comptes te déclarer quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, plus tard dans la soirée »

Je remontais mes yeux pour regarder les autres. Robin et Franky s'embrassaient ainsi que Nami et Usopp et me demandais qui pouvez-t-il bien aimer… Je reportais mon regard sur Sanji et vis qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. Je me sentais déstabilisé par son regard et préférais baisser les yeux au niveau de son torse. Brook s'arrêta de jouer et par la même occasion nous nous arrêtions de danser.

Je vis Usopp et Nami disparaitre vers les cuisines, surement pour aller dans la salle de navigation, alors que Robin et Franky avaient déjà disparu. Brook réveilla Chopper et Zoro et ensemble ils partirent se coucher.

« Eh bien Sanji, je crois que tu devra attendre demain pour…. Sanji ? »

Je regardais autour de moi et vis qu'il était dans la vigie. Je décidais de le rejoindre. Quant j'arrivais en haut, je n'eu pas le temps de le chercher du regard qu'une main se posa sur mes yeux et me pencha la tête. J'aillais me débattre quant je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douce… Les lèvres en question quittèrent les miennes et je gémissais de frustration quant la personne enleva sa main de devant mes yeux et me serra contre son torse. Je nouais mes bras derrière son dos et soupirais de bonheur.

On resta un moment là, lui sentant mes cheveux et moi sentant son parfum, mélange de l'odeur de ses cigarettes et de pins maritimes. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, à ma place. Je relevais la tête pour le regardais et vis qu'il avait fermé les yeux (enfin l'œil visible), surement pour profiter du moment. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il mit sa main sur ma nuque et me lécha la lèvre inférieur que j'entrouvris par réflexe. Sa langue commença à chercher la mienne et la trouva pour l'emmener dans une danse qu'elles seul semblaient connaitre. Je me reculais à regret à cause du manque d'air et il posa son front sur le mien. On resta dans cette position un bon moment.

Il se décala comme à regret et me prit doucement la main pour m'emmener avec lui. Il s'assit sur la banquette pas loin des jumelles et je m'installais sur ses jambes, ma tête contre son torse, mes jambes dans le vide. Il posa une main sur ma taille et me rapprocha un peu. Assis comme ça, j'écoutais son cœur battre à rythme régulier. J'aurais pu m'endormir contre lui que ça ne m'aurais pas plus dérangé. J'approchais tout de même ma bouche de son oreille et lui dit :

« -Sanji, je t'aime

Je le senti frissonner à ses mots.

-Moi aussi Luffy, me murmura-t-il

-Depuis quand ?

-Eh bien je dirais que je te voyais différemment depuis Jaya mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était de l'amour qu'à Water Seven.

-Depuis tout se temps…. Soufflais-je

-Et toi ?

-Je dirais que je savais que je t'aimais depuis l'île de Drum…

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dis ça… »

On resta dans le silence complet, moi lui caressant du bout des doigts son bras et lui mes cheveux. Je relevais la tête et l'embrassa d'un baiser qui au départ été doux. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, ayant hâte de re goûter l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il ouvrit alors et le baisé s'enflamma, nous laissant à bout de souffle rapidement. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse et la fatigue me prit. Je m'endormis un sourire étalait sur le visage, heureux de savoir que mon amour était partagé…

* * *

><p>Voila voila... Au départ c'est un OS mais si il y a assez de demande je peux faire une suite il y a pas de problème...<p>

Une Reviews fait toujours plaisir...


End file.
